Royal Griffins
by MyxPassionxIsxWriting
Summary: What happens when you mix up the Griffin Family, two lost long twins, and England? A huge adventure!


Royal Griffins

Summary: When the Griffin family go to England for vacation, Meg and Chris get mistaken for the long lost children of the King and Queen of England. While visiting the castle one day, however, Brian and Luis find out a terrible secret and must save Meg and Chris before things go waaaayyy off. With the help of their family and friends, Meg and Chris find out things of the past, present, and things to come, as well as things they never wanted to hear in the first place, an Meg finds out a dark secret from her past...

A/N: This idea just popped into my head, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this, since I had such a bad habit of not finishing stories. I decided to post this though, in case people enjoy this story. The "Meg-bashing" will be on the minimum, mainly because it's really starting to get annoying for me. Sorry for all you Meg-bashing fans. Flashbacks too will be kept on the minimum, only because I'm not the best flashback maker in this world. In this story, Meg will get a special, one of a kind relationship with each of the family members. Oh, and for the sake of the story, Luis isn't going to be like she is to Meg on these recent episodes. She will definitely love and care for Meg. There will also be some cultural reference from past episodes, different shows, and some stories from this section. If you DO NOT want to be mentioned in this story, PM me. Oh, and for people who think Chris won't play an important role in this story, yes, he will play a very important role. In fact, each family member will give something to the story.

Chapter 1: Vacation Blues

It was a normal day in Quahog, and the Griffin family were in the living room, in a strict meeting upon deciding the right place to go on vacation, and while Peter and Chris pestered Luis on where they wanted to go, Brian the dog was sitting next to Stewie discussing the location on which Stewie was interested in.

"Stewie, I don't think Hell is such a nice place to visit," said Brian, who was holding a martini as usual. "But Brian, it's the perfect place to execute my plan to kill Luis and leave her there for good," said Stewie with an evil grin. Brian, however had a different idea on why Stewie wanted to go.

"It's because the Devil's gay, isn't it?" Brian said.

"...No..." Stewie said in a small voice.

Meanwhile, Luis and Peter where arguing on the fact that Peter wanted to go to Disney Land, and Luis didn't. "No, Peter. I'm not going to Disney Land with you," said Luis firmly, getting tired of Peter's childish behavior. "Why not?," whined Peter. "Because we both know what happens when you get on those rides." Brian said, who had gotten interested in they argument, as well as Stewie. "The dog has a point.," said Stewie, shuddering. "God knows we don't want a replay of what happened the last time we where there."

Flashback

Peter was next in line to get on the rollercoster , and before he could get on, the person in charge of boarding people stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop it right there, fatty. You can't step in " he said. "Of course I can. I'll have you know I'm in fit condition."bragged Peter. However, the minute he sits on the seat, every rollercoster in the park collapses. "See?" said Peter, who's ride he was sitting in was the only one that didn't fall down.

End Flashback

"We had to spend the rest of our stay in the kiddie section." said Brian, shaking his head. "I rode the teacups." said Chris happily. Stewie sighed and said, "And nearly broke the ride for the rest of us."

Meg was sitting in the kitchen, away from the others. Sure, she would have liked to pick a spot for vacation, bit right now, she was writing in her diary.

Dear Diary:

Today we're picking a spot for vacation, and I'm not joining in. The reason is because of my status in this family. I know their hearts are in the right place, but it seems as if they don't understand me. Every time they do something cruel to me, it's another inch of my heart darkens. Diary, I don't want to hate them, but if they don't stop this, I might as well kill myself. Sometimes I feel as if you're the only one listening to me. Thank you so much for that.

Love,  
Meg

Meg sighed and closed her diary, carefully locking it and putting the key in a safe place. Her diary was the only place she could privately pour out her feelings. It was strictly confidential, and she made sure nobody read it. 'Glad I put that other fake diary for them to read instead', thought Meg. She couldn't stand them looking through her things, which is why she put her special diary somewhere special where nobody could get to it.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Griffin family were in trouble. They couldn't for the love of life pick a good location to vacation at, and they weren't about to stay at home for the summer where temperature could get near the 100's. Meg stepped out from the kitchen and before anybody could see her, silently found a seat by Chris. "Meg, pick somewhere and don't just sit there. You haven't said a word the whole time." said Luis impatiently. Meg rolled her eyes. They don't pay enough attention to her that they though she was there the whole time? If they cared, they would have seen that she just joined their decision-making. "Well, maybe we could go to...England. I've always wanted to go there and it's pretty nice in the summer."said Meg meekly. To her surprise, everybody agreed with her and decided they would go there for the summer.

The next day, everybody was busy packing for their trip. Meg was in her room with a fairly average backpack. She had already finished packing her luggage, and she was now packing the essentials she needed for the plane. A pack of gum, motion sickness pills. And her I-Pod all went in, making sure that they didn't fall out. She then gently slid her fake diary from under her bed and put it in the book back, making sure the diary was fairly visible. She would keep it there fir the rest of the vacation so her family would read that one and not her special one. As soon as she was ready with her stuff, she walked downstairs where she was shocked to find nobody. Suddenly, she heard the car engine start and ran outside, waving at the car to not drive away and leave her. "Wait " cried Meg as she ran to the car. As she got in, she angrily glared at Peter, who sheepishly laughed.

Soon, they were on their way and talking in excited tones about England. Chris, who had Meg's laptop, was searching on different places to get an 'Evil Monkey' assassin. "Chris, your hogging the laptop " complained Meg. "Well, your hogging all the ugly " shot Chris. Meg rolled her eyes and said, "Chris, that is SO season one." They continued arguing about the laptop until Luis couldn't take it anymore. "STOP IT " yelled Luis, who was on the brink of going crazy. "Now..give me the laptop or else" she growled, not resisting the urge to be mean to her children.

After the laptop ordeal, conversation in the Griffin car subsided and all was quiet. While an exhausted Stewie slept, Brian was looking through the window, watching the scenery as the car traveled along. Meg had taken out her I-Pod and was listening to her favorite song, "Hey There, Delilah" by the Plain White T's. As she hummed quietly, Chris was beginning to giggle at the though of escaping the Evil Monkey. Soon, his giggling had turn into laughter, and he was happily clapping his hands, annoying Meg to the brink of insanity.

"Mom, are we there yet, because I won't be held responsible if somebody in this car were to be murdered." growled Meg angrily, glaring at her oblivious brother. Luis sighed, and was about to speak, when Peter said something. "Me, stop annoying you brother." Meg looked at Peter in disbelief."B...but..-" stuttered Meg when she was interrupted by Peter. "No buts. You know, it's your kind of attitude that ruins car trips like this. You can learn from your brother." Meg looked at Chris, who was currently picking his nose and looking at his boogers. Meg tried to speak, bit nothing came out. She felt tears pool into her eyes, but resisted letting them out. She knew crying wouldn't solve anything, so she stayed quiet for the rest of the car trip.

After a while, they stopped the car to stretch and have a small lunch. While Luis was laying out the blanket and food, everybody was out, and about, looking at the change of landscapes. They were out in the country, with a farm in the distance. Brian and Stewie currently laying by a tree, looking at the clouds.

"Hey look, Brian. That one looks like a gun, and that one looks like a knife, and that one looks like a tank " said Stewie excitedly. "Brian rolled his eyes. "Only YOU can make something fun depressing.

Meg was by another tree, hiding her special diary. Opening it once more, she started to write in it with the short time she had.

Dear Diary,  
The ride to England has been horrible so far. It's clear ti me that my dad favors Chris better than me, and wishes I was a boy. Well, to bad for him. I'm not going to waste my time crying over him. I have better things to do in my life.

Love,  
Meg

She was finishing her last sentence, when somebody taped her in the shoulder, jumping slightly, she turned around and quickly calmed down when she saw it was Brian. "Time fir lunch. Didn't you here Luis calling?' he said, confused. Meg realized that she was so drowned in her diary that she had forgotten about her surroundings. "Uh, no. I was busy doing something. I'll go now." said Meg quickly. Brian tried to ignore why she was acting abnormally today, but couldn't help and see what she was holding as she ot up and started walking towards the family.

"Hey Meg, what are you holding?" asked Brian curiously. Meg felt herself pale up. "Uh..nothing important." she said, walking faster to everybody else. Brian decided not to ask her anymore. No need to pester and annoy here. It's probably nothing anyway, thought Brian, even though it was still in his mind.

Peter was talking to Chris when Brian and Meg arrives, and the lunch seemed to be turkey sandwiches, because Peter's mouth was full of it as he talked, which proved to be extremely disgusting to everybody else except Chris. Peter swallowed and said, "That's how you score a British chic." , nodding in a smug way. "But Dad, don't you remember when you dated that British woman?" said Chris, confused.

Flashback

Peter was sitting in front of a woman from England and the silence was driving Peter insane. "You know, we could have sex right now?", suggested Peter in a sly voice. "Yes, we could" said the woman, to Peter's joy.

"But let's not.", she said a second later much to Peter's disappointment.

End Flashback

"It might as well have been British porn" said Peter flatly. His sadness was for only a moment because a second later, a bright smile popped up on Peter's face. "Hey, Chris, let's see who can burp the longest!" said Peter, excited. Chris happily laughed and clapped his hands.

Meg shook her head in disgust. She couldn't and wouldn't believe that was her true father, because she couldn't actually have the same DNA as him. Do I?, though Meg curiously. Maybe she was adopted, or maybe she had another dad she never knew about. She had heard of a mysterious man around the house called Stan Thompson, but she never really gave it much thought. They would me the truth, wouldn't they?, thought Meg. As she was thinking, she didn't hear everybody start to pack up. However, this time, instead of forgetting to leave her, Stewie had the common sense to tell her they were leaving. God knows none of these morons care about this girl, though Stewie as he tapped Meg on the knee. "Huh? Oh, hi Stewie." said Meg as she picked him up. She suddenly heard the car engine start, and...well, this already happened before, so we'll just cut to when Meg was once again safely in the car. Meg sighed deeply. Her family would do shit to tell her they were leaving."It took a baby to remind me they were leaving" said Meg dryly. She looked through the window, watching the landscape whoosh past her. Stewie was currently writing on his laptop and happened to look at Meg. Feeling bad about all the crap Meg has to go through, he decided to write a blog about her for his website (In this story he has his own website).

Monday, June 30:  
Hello readers. Today, I'm gonna write about my older sister Meg. Know, I know that I describe her as a pig, overweight, suicidal, over dramatic, a crybaby...what was I going to say? Oh, yes. She may have many flaws, but it is probably due to the fact that my family treats like crap. Maybe if they had the decency to treat her like a human being, she wouldn't have turned out like this. Ugh, I think the only people who treat her at least like a person are me and the Dog, Brian. Brian is so nice, and thoughtful, and awesome, and cute...oh, I lost my train of thought. I'll leave you with this message, readers. Treat people the same way you would want to be treated, or they'll turn into fat, overbearing people. God, I hope Brian doesn't read this.

Stewie

Stewie, uploaded his blog onto his website and closed his laptop before praying to God that Brian doesn't read his website. He looked ar Meg one more time before feeling sleep overcome him again. Curse the constant need for sleep, though Stewie as he fell asleep.

Meg herself feeling sleepy, and by then, everybody except Peter and her were in snooze land. She saw Peter park the car in a safe place and falls asleep once the engine was turned off and the windows were turned down. Closing her eyes, her last though was, I'm last to go into car, last to fall asleep, last for everything. I'm the end trail of this family.

When she woke up, she found that for once, she was the first to wake up. Yawning, she opened the car door and walked outside. Walking around, she took this moment to stretch, as sleeping in a car could get uncomfortable. Looking around, she suddenly spotted something on the ground. Walking towards it, she found out that it was a type of book. It had a leather cover and back, and seemed to be very fancy looking, almost looking like it could be worth hundreds of dollars. Picking it up, she opened it and found that it was blank. Deciding to keep it, she quietly walked ack to the car and stuffed it into her book back before going back outside, not noticing Brian secretly watching her hide the book with one eye open. When she was gone, he quickly maneuvered himself to the book back as to not wake everybody up. Luckily, he managed to get to it, and quickly took out the book.

Before he opened the book, he heard a familiar voice say, "What have you got there, Dog?" Brian looked behind, rolling his eyes at Stewie. Stewie looked at Brian for a second before redirecting his attention to the book in Brian's paws. "Well, Stewie, it looks like a book, but I'm not really sure. Can your large mind help me?" said Brian sarcastically. "Oh, haha," said Stewie in an equally sarcastic voice. "You know, I was researching books online, and I stumbled onto this. It's supposed to be one of the most expensive book in the world. Only the richest of the rich have it." said Stewie, grabbing the book from Brian. "That's weird, why would somebody just abandon it?" said Brian, curious as to why it would be in the countryside, alone. "I don't know, Brian, but we should look up this book when we get to England." said Stewie, excited about a possible adventure with Brian. "Why do we have to wait until England? Don't you have a laptop?" Brian said. "Well, yeah, but the internet isn't working", said Stewie, shoving the laptop quickly into his laptop case. Brian rolled hi eyes but paled up when he heard footsteps coming. "Quick! Act casual, Meg's coming." said Brian as he put the book back into the book back.

Meg entered the car, sitting in her seat, just in time, as Peter was just waking up and starting the car. Stewie and Brian remained unusually quiet for the rest of the time in the car. Not bothering the check up on his best friend and child, Peter ignored them both, and being the idiot he is, decided to make the car jum high in the air. The car didn't receive any damages, miraculously, and after some bribing from Luis ("No sex if you crash the car, sweetie."), no further shenanigans happened.

Now, if I were to describe the WHOLE trip, it would a million pages long, so let's skip to when they got to England. When the Griffin family stepped out of their car and looked at England at awe, they thought that they were going to have a normal vacation.

Boy, were they wrong.

A/N: One of the LONGEST things I have ever written. I forgot to mention three things.

1) I do not own Family Guy. Seth MacFarlane has that honor and privilege.

2)It's my first time in the Family Guy section, so go easy on me.

3)If you think the family is being too harsh on Meg, take a look at how they treat her on recent episodes and then come back. Besides, it's going to get better later on in the story.

Now, the book plats a very important part in the story, and I'm going to put a poll up on my profile to see of people want me to put a love interest for Neg in the story.

Yeah...that's about it. I'll TRY to update. Meanwhile, you KNOW that purple button is calling you, bribing you with cookies. Give in to your resisting and review. Pwease? puts on cute, adorable eyes


End file.
